Strength in His Arms
by Quiet Escapist
Summary: (One-shot, movieverse) Mary Jane isn’t ready to give up on Peter. Not yet. So standing before him, still wearing her wedding dress, she tells him she wants to be with him no matter what. But after he leaves, doubts begin to creep into her mind.


Disclaimer: Do I really need to write this? We all know who owns Spiderman and the related characters; it sure as hell isn't me.  
  
A/N This takes place during and after the very last scene of the second movie.  
  
........................  
  
"I love you."  
  
The last time she spoke those three little words to him, he pushed her away. In turn, she tried to move on, tried to push her feelings for him aside. But in the end...she couldn't. He pervaded her thoughts every single day, silently torturing her though he probably wasn't even aware.  
  
Standing in front of the mirror earlier that day, the image of herself in the elegant wedding gown with her hair swept up perfectly complete with the fake bouquet she held in her hand; it should have made her happy. But all of it was marred by the frown on her face. On the day she was supposed to marry John, all she could think about was Peter.   
  
She realized she couldn't just forget him, no matter how hard she tried. She could marry another and pretend that she was happy, but her feelings for him still would not die. That's when she decided she wasn't about to give up on him, on them...not yet.   
  
"So here I am, standing in your doorway. I've always been standing in your doorway." She smiled, trying to let him know that she wanted him to be open. _Please let me in for once...I've come too far for you to shut me out again.  
_  
She brought her hand up to his face cupping his cheek, letting the warmth that radiated off him seep into her palm, sending a thrill up through her arm. It was obvious her touch had some affect on him by the way he slightly leaned into her hand.  
  
"Isn't it about time somebody saved your life?"  
  
Dropping her hand from where it rested against his cheek, she searched his dynamic blue eyes for some sort of sign that he would accept what she proposed. His lips parted for a moment, but then closed again in a sort of hesitation.   
  
"Well say something," she whispered soothingly.  
  
A lop sided smile slowly found it's way onto his lips and she felt her heart stop, anticipating the next words that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Mary Jane Watson."  
  
It was all that was said before his lips crashed down on hers in a bruising kiss. In that kiss she felt all the longing he had felt for her, all of his passion directed towards her. Her head swam and she wrapped her arms around him to keep herself from slipping to the ground. She had been waiting too long for him. She wanted to lose herself in him, for him to just hold her forever. The world around them faded, all of its problems a distant memory. It was just the two of them, the way it was meant to be.  
  
And then the siren rang.  
  
Her heart sank at the sound. He pulled away reluctantly, turning to glance at the open window where the shrill sound rose from the ground below. Turning back to her, she saw the uncertainty clouding his eyes though his body was ready to leap into action.   
  
_It was going to happen sometime. It's okay._   
  
She smiled again, hiding her disappointment like the talented actor she was.   
  
"Go get 'em tiger."   
  
A genuine smile broke out on his face, expressing to her that he was relieved she wasn't upset with him.   
  
But how could she be? She didn't have much choice.  
  
As she watched him leap out the window, swinging effortlessly between the looming skyscrapers, his lithe body silhouetted against the fading afternoon sun, she suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of sadness crash over her. She leaned her head against the peeling doorframe, her heart aching as if it were slowly cracking in two.  
  
_It's not okay... but it'll have to do._   
  
She would always take second place to Spiderman in his life. She would have to live with that. He already explained to her that it was something he had to do, use his gift to help others. That was his destiny.   
  
A pit of doubt settled itself in her stomach, but it had nothing to do with his actions. Somehow she knew he would always come back to her; he would return time and time again. But would she be there waiting for him?  
  
The wind picked up, rushing past her, sending her russet locks flying about her face. She brushed back the untamed strands and sighed, moving back inside Peter's room, her billowy skirt following behind her.  
  
Taking a seat on the bed in the middle of the room, she surveyed the cramped room that he lived in. Dirty and dark pretty much summed it up, only few rays of sunlight filtering in through the large door that led out to the balcony. The tiny closet held the clothes he had thrown in there haphazardly, and a small sink sat out of place below a cracked mirror.   
  
It was horrible living conditions, but for some reason it felt like Peter. Maybe it was how his minimalistic style of living reminded her of how he put everyone else's needs before his own.  
  
She bit her lip as her gaze lowered to the small bed she sat on, wondering what it felt like to lay where he slept. She shifted and lay down on the bed, the bottom of her dress fanning out around her slim legs. She rested her head on the downy pillow facing the open window while the sky in front of her began to take on a rosy hue.   
  
Her eyes fluttered shut as his scent enveloped her. Whether it was the soap or cologne he used, or if it was just the way he always smelt she couldn't tell, but just letting the scent fill her nose seemed to bring on a comfortable feeling in her body though her mind still raced.  
  
She wanted to be strong for him, but there was only so much heartache she could take. Would she be able to just stand by and watch him run away from her every time a siren rang? It hurt so much right now, but maybe it would get easier with time...   
  
He had such a heavy burden on his shoulders and she wanted to be there to help him, to stand by his side. He needed someone on his side, to help him just be Peter. And she needed him to be with her too, because with him she felt like she could do anything she wanted, be anything. He was the first one to believe in her and see her as just Mary Jane. And she loved him for it, and for so many other reasons.  
  
But it all came down to one thing. Could she smile and wave goodbye every time the city called for a hero, watching helplessly as another important moment was interrupted by a shrill siren or a cry for help? Or would it slowly break her...  
  
Time quickly slipped away and she couldn't tell how long she lay there for, the thoughts spinning in her head. A soft thump from near the window drew her attention and she slowly opened her eyes, the man of her dreams standing before her as he watched her. The red and blue suit clung to his lean, sculpted body; his mask had been removed, the brown mass of dishevelled hair falling lightly about his forehead. His eyes had a funny look about them, like a sort of contentment or peace.  
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hi," he replied softly.  
  
"I...uh..." she started as she made a move to sit up, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed that he found her sleeping on his bed. He came over and lightly put his hand on her shoulder, almost hesitantly, the slight pressure telling her that he wanted her to stay there.   
  
She lay back down again, watching him as he strode around to the other side of the room behind her, leaving her line of sight. If he had been any other guy she would have got up anyway, but this was Peter, her Peter. She trusted him.   
  
The tiny bed creaked and she could feel him moving as he lay down behind her, bringing his chest flat against her back, cradling her petite body with his own. He draped his arm around her, the vibrant colours of his costume contrasting with her ivory gown. Taking her hand, he entwined his uncovered fingers with hers, his thumb absently stroking the fair skin.   
  
"I didn't mean to take so long," he said as he brought his face down to her neck, resting it there as he breathed in the scent of her hair. The touch of his hot breath against her neck caused a small shiver to run though her body.  
  
"Hn," she sighed, closing her eyes, revelling in the warmth of his body and the pounding of his rapid heartbeat as it resounded through her own chest. The way his strong limbs wrapped around her protectively eased the thoughts that had previously plagued her mind.   
  
It was as if he knew this was what she needed; just to be close to him. To be reassured that he would be there for her, that he would protect her and love her.   
  
It was probably what he needed too. The reassurance that she was really there with him; that she was safe. She could sense his fear over losing her in the way his muscles remained tense as he gently held her.   
  
The warmth that filled her heart when she spoke to him in the doorway slowly returned, her mind clearing of the dark doubts as she continued to lie in Peter's arms. His heartbeat began to slow and become less noticeable as he held her, and she smiled, realizing he was starting to fall asleep. She opened her eyes slightly and gazed ahead to the balcony door, the fiery red sky was beginning to fade, the sounds of New York nightlife faintly heard.   
  
The road ahead was going to be hard, but at that moment, when it was just her and Peter, it seemed much less daunting. The city would always have a hold over him, she couldn't help that; but she would have his heart and his love.  
  
She told him she would be there and she meant it, even if it broke her own heart every time he swung away from her. Sacrifices had to be made... besides, a moment like this more than made up for it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
........................  
  
A/N This is my first Spiderman fic. Just a bit of angsty-fluff I came up with after watching the movie.   
  
The main reason why I wrote this was because of the very last shot of the movie, of Mary Jane standing on the balcony watching Peter leave. Some people seem to think that the look on her face was because she was worried for his safety... I'm pretty sure it wasn't, lol. But that might just be my opinion.   
  
Anyways, tell me what you think of my little story. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but review even if it's just to say you read it. I'd like to write a couple more Spiderman related one-shots, but it's dependent on how well you think I did on this one. So let me know. :)   
  
P.S. I fixed a name after reading DiabloDude's review. Thanks for pointing it out. 


End file.
